


Tell Me I Am Yours

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Ellie - Freeform, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also ellie is really horny, and ellie being the clueless top, but she doesnt wanna say it, dina - Freeform, dina being the overwhelming power bottom that she is, ellie x dina, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, tlou 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: Dina’s head was turned toward her, half of her body encompassed by the covers and the other half bared to the cold air, and that’s when it hit her: Dina was in nothing but Ellie’s flannel.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 471





	Tell Me I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut!  
This fic was inspired by the song "Wave" by Meghan Trainor, I HIGHLY recommend listening to it while you read this!  
Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Morning rose through the wide windows of the room in Ellie and Joel’s home, causing Ellie’s eyes to crack open and for thoughts to come flooding through gates and into her mind. It took her a moment to register the soft blue cushions she was lying on wasn’t her bed – it was, in fact, the couch, and a blanket was tossed lazily across her body. 

Memories from the night before surge back to her tired mind – the dance, the string lights, the people dancing, Dina’s eyes in the light, Dina’s lips leaning up to kiss hers, taking her home… But that was all that happened.

She briefly remembered what happened after Ellie brought Dina to her home to shelter her from the snowfall that had started just as they were leaving. Dina’s arm had snaked around Ellie’s own, and the two quickly made for the small house on the corner that smelled of home. It was a cute little home, white on the outside with navy rafters, a slanting gray roof, a garage that surpassed the front door and porch to the right. The house was just in front of the back wall of Jackson, the wooden fence lining the sides and connecting against the metal. Ellie led her inside the empty house. Dina, still being cold from the chill of the falling flakes outside, shivered lightly while taking her seat on the couch, and Ellie impulsively removed her flannel to wrap it around the freezing girl. Soon after, Ellie offered Dina her bed, and she found herself falling asleep on the couch as the shorter girl rested easily upstairs.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she stood and stretched inelegantly, opening her mouths to release a deep yawn. There was something about the silence in the home that made it all the more comfortable. Knowing Dina was sleeping peacefully upstairs in her covers – her scent would be imprinted into the sheets, the pillow, the room – she felt safer in her own home than she ever had before.

Joel’s absence served as a huge help in her endeavor, his patrol lasting multiple days and multiple nights. His room – which remained locked, in case Ellie had any funny ideas about letting friends into their home – was cold and empty, but she awaited his return with comfort. Thankfully, he was gone for the time being, or else Dina sleeping in their house probably wouldn’t have blown over so smoothly with his very untrusting self. Even though he knew Dina, he wouldn’t have been all that happy about Ellie letting someone else enter their home, unsupervised, and letting them stay overnight. He wasn’t a sleepover person.

The urge to go into her room to check on the sleeping girl hit her then. Luckily for her, her sense stopped her. It would be weird, she thought, If I just walked in there. She quickly decided against it, and headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Pouring the liquid from the container of water into the cup about halfway, she brought the plastic up to her lips and let the cold slide down the back of her throat. Her mind was in a morning haze, and slowly but surely, she felt herself sinking into a pool of thoughts that just kept leading her deeper and deeper. 

What it felt like to hold Dina in her arms, hands placed gently on the curve of her back, fingers feeling the sweat that seeped through the thin maroon shirt she sported, the way her soft hands felt pressed taut against the back of her neck, sending warm shocks throughout her body. The way Dina squeezed her face against Ellie’s, making her sinful mind wander curiously to what she thought it would feel like to have the rest of Dina’s body pressed to her like that.

It was undeniable – Ellie was attracted to Dina. She’d never made it a point to hide it or deny it with herself. Of course, she’d never shown Dina. That girl could have anyone she wanted, and she knew it. What sense was it to tell her? There had been no indication that Ellie picked up on in the past that Dina had even looked at her that way. The night before was the only time she could ever recall any kind of romantic interaction. There were plenty of times that Dina would make a remark or gesture that would make Ellie’s mind spin within her skull, making her wonder for hours and days on end whether or not Dina wanted her the same way Ellie did. But every time, Ellie would dismiss it as nothing but her best friend being playful, as Dina had a naturally flirty, confident nature. Besides, she dated Jesse for a few weeks. Ellie was the last person Dina was looking at.

Despite it all, Ellie couldn’t help the raw attraction she felt for the girl. She’d stay up for nights, wishing Dina were beside her, so she could reach over and touch her, feel her, kiss her. Knowing she was in someone else’s bed drove her mad. Jealousy would burn inside her like hellfire. She wanted to be the one to caress that soft, freckled skin, hold that face, kiss those plump, sweet lips. She wanted Dina in her bed, underneath her, next to her, on top of her hips.

But, it hit her then, that Dina was in her bed. She was alone, in her bed, in her covers, with no Ellie beside her. She desperately wanted to change that.

It took a lot of restraint but, again, she ruled against it. She didn’t want to scare Dina off because, at the end of the day, Dina was still her best friend, regardless of Ellie’s hopeless feelings of attraction she felt for her. Freaking Dina out and Dina never speaking to her again was among Ellie’s greatest fears, and she didn’t want to risk it all for a few seconds of pathetic satisfaction. 

Her mind was stubborn. She knew what she wanted. And as much as she tried to fight it, when her legs started to move on their own up the steps, down the hallway and to her room, she felt all of her guilty conscience surrendering to the wanton movement of her muscles as her arm reached for the doorknob and turned it.

She didn’t step in all the way, she just peeked her head into the room. The light pouring through the window, white flax linen curtains giving the room a silky and grayed hue, lighting the room but also keeping it a shaded contrast at the same time. Standing just a few feet away was Ellie’s bed, the covers tossed and turned, a lazy body placed within them.

Ellie didn’t dare walk forward, not until a soft hum came from the bed, prompted by the curt squeak of the old wooden door. Stepping in and letting the door fall against the wooden frame that held it without closing, Ellie found her heart starting to race as the scene before her opened up more and more. 

Dina’s head was turned toward her, half of her body encompassed by the covers and the other half bared to the cold air, and that’s when it hit her: Dina was in nothing but Ellie’s flannel.

The heart racing behind her chest only sped up, as she realized this was a terrible mistake she’d made. She cursed her inability to resist the temptation of seeing the black-haired girl in her bed. Ellie couldn’t believe her own stupidity and lack of control, and she struggled to provide an explanation to the girl who looked at her with an unreadable, yet calm expression.

“Dina…” was the only word that escaped her lips for a dreadful moment. The girl’s expression never changed. “I-I’m so sorry… I just wanted to c-check… on you…” Ellie quickly shielded her eyes to protect Dina’s modesty. She hated the warm, shocking feeling that had been sent throughout her entire body at the sight of Dina’s breasts just only covered by the flannel. “I didn’t know you were…” she trailed off, unable to finish the jumble of words that passed into the cold air.

“No, no,” Dina said then, so gently, as if she were walking on a lake of the thinest ice you’d ever seen. “It’s okay.” Ellie, panicked, turned to the door to quickly step out, but her whole body froze as Dina demanded: “Come here.”

Ellie’s body was completely solid against the doorknob, and it took her a minute to process the words that had come from Dina’s mouth. None of this was a dream; all of this was completely real. She had to remind herself of that as she let go of the knob and reluctantly took a few steps toward the bed. Even then, she kept her eyes off of the gorgeous girl in front of her.

Dina giggled at Ellie, and once the girl was within her reach, Dina took her arm and pulled her gently into the bed beside her, covering them both with the comforter so that the two girls’ heads were the only thing poking out from the thick blankets. Dina’s hand was still wound tightly around Ellie’s forearm beneath the covers. 

The silence was eating away at Ellie in the most excruciating way. She made it a point to strictly keep her hands at her sides – not to touch Dina in any way whatsoever. She didn’t know where she was touching, whether or not her hand would run over soft skin or the fabric of her flannel and she just wasn’t prepared to take that chance of finding out if she did.

Ellie didn’t dare say a word. The words were stuck to the back of her throat like glue. She was a slave surrendering under those murky, tantalizing eyes staring right back at her.

“Did you sleep okay on that couch?” Dina’s question caught her off guard, and through her nervousness and her surprise, Ellie found herself smiling back at the girl who simply grinned at her.

Nodding lightly, Ellie replied with the softest: “Yeah.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Dina admitted.

Ellie’s expression turned to confusion. “Was it too cold in here? Too uncomfortable?” she suggested, guiltily. “I’m sorry, I should’ve made you more comfortable–”

“Oh, no,” the shorter girl cut her off. “This bed is quite comfortable, El.” She made it a point to bounce lightly on it, as if to prove her point. “This room as quiet and cozy and… perfect, I don’t know.” Dina broke eye contact with her for just a second to glance down at the sheets. “I love it in here.”

“Then…” Ellie’s head cocked slightly to signify her incertitude.

After another break of their eye contact, Dina spoke again. “I was thinking about you… And just… Everything that happened last night.”

“Oh.”

Everything she was saying took Ellie by surprise. 

“I was wishing that you were in bed with me,” Dina confessed gently, this time, her eyes never leaving hers. That warm hand that had dragged her underneath the covers slowly slid upwards, dancing against her skin and igniting goosebumps in its path.

Gulping with complete shock and anxiety, Ellie struggled not to shake under Dina’s touch. She tried to reassure herself, to keep the nervousness down underneath the surface, but it was nearly impossible with the way Dina was looking at her, feeling her, drinking her in. To maintain her self-control was among the hardest things Ellie had ever done.

“Oh,” Ellie’s breathing harshened as Dina slowly leaned her face in, pressing her forehead against hers, allowing their noses to touch side-by-side. “Wh… Why’s that?” she asked, almost courageously. She was nearly gasping for breath.

“There’s so much I still wanted to say,” Dina’s hand moved over to press against Ellie’s abdomen. “There’s so much I wanted to do, I just didn’t know how to say it or how to show you.” Her whispers were dizzying, the warm breath hitting her face in a way that Ellie would’ve lost balance had she been standing.

“What do you mean?” Ellie’s brows furrowed as Dina just barely pulled her face away to get a better look at the girl lying in front of her.

“I want you,” That breath against her lips was Ellie’s breaking point.

In a flash, Ellie pressed her lips to hers. Pure, raw lust completely overtook the redheaded girl. It was the wildest, most animalistic feeling she’d ever experienced in all of her life. Suddenly, both of their bodies were pressed together, and the boundaries they’d established crumbled in seconds as their lips incessantly attached to each other, over and over and over again.

That same feeling from the night before resurfaced – it was like a fire in her belly that spread throughout every muscle, every organ, every limb. The feeling of Dina’s lips against hers was enough to make her drunk with want. Dina’s hands quickly found their way up her face and into a sea of auburn hair. When Dina harshly tugged, sending Ellie’s head back in her grip, she knew she wanted to put the shorter girl underneath her and show her every ounce of attraction she’d been feeling for so long that she lost count. She didn’t want to hide it for another second.

Ellie lost all of the anxiety she’d had just seconds before, so much so that she moved to slowly position herself above that bare body, dressed clad in only that green flannel with the sleeves rolled up. The way it covered her body, the size one too many for her, was intoxicating. Boldly, Ellie moved her body up, her hands pinned at the sides of Dina’s head, making room for Dina’s hands to wander over all of the new space she gave her.

It didn’t take long for Dina to deepen their kiss, tenderly, roughly, pressing her tongue forward and sliding it slowly along Ellie’s bottom lip. Ellie pushed back into her, allowing her own tongue to peek out and prod carefully at hers as Dina’s teeth came out to play, biting down on the same lip she’d caressed with her tongue and pulling back with the flesh still between those perfect teeth.

When Ellie sighed at the way her lip was pulled forward, Dina smirked against her mouth, those soft hands – that contrasted against Ellie’s calloused ones – trailed their way down her neck and gripped those strong shoulders tightly, as she made it a point to wrap those thin, delicious legs around a toned waist, holding her in place as she brought her lips down to kiss her again, fervently, like she had before. 

Her mind raced at a million miles as she felt legs wrapping around her abdomen, naturally bringing Ellie’s hips down into her own. When Ellie brought her hips down much more stridently than Dina had expected against hers, a gasp escaped from the girl below her. Giving Ellie the upper hand, she moved her head to the side of Dina’s delectable neck, only able to press a few wet kisses into the fragile skin before she felt those legs squeezing tighter, and suddenly, she was on her back, dark eyes beating down triumphantly into hers. 

Surprised, Ellie tried to maneuver her way back in order to regain control, but it was Dina who had the upper hand as she straddled the taller girl’s waist. All of Ellie’s thoughts vaporized as Dina’s hips began a slow rocking motion, grating against her own.

The shyness returned in Ellie as she realized she was at the complete mercy of the girl above her, who was grinding away against her without a care in the world. Her eyes ran over the expanse of skin that was bared to her, no longer fighting the urge to look. Dina’s smirk returned as she watched the girl beneath her gape at her body, which only prompted her to keep her actions up – bare thighs rubbing hard against the soft pants Ellie had been wearing from the night before.

She could see every freckle littered across a thin, supple abdomen, those small but perfect breasts still concealed by the flannel that hung off of her. Dina’s hands pressed down against Ellie’s upper chest, giving her leverage to continue the movement of her hips above her. Ellie groaned at the ever-satisfying friction, her hands falling at the sides of her head as she slowly gave in to her.

Dina’s hands pressed down on her wrists, keeping them pinned to the pillow behind her head, and Ellie watched as the girl above her fought the moans and whimpers, trying to keep her composure as she took control over the girl. Ellie let the small sighs pass from her lips, running between both of them like a waterfall between the cliffs.

Slowly but surely, Dina’s hands moved from pinning Ellie to roaming over the torso in front of her. She felt the girl’s hands tug at the hem of her shirt desperately, looking deeply into Ellie’s eyes with reluctance – the first she’d seen in Dina during all of this. Ellie just stared back, and that was all Dina needed. Tugging the fabric again to get Ellie to sit up, she quickly brought the article above her lover’s head and tossed it across the room. 

It was then that Dina was finally the one encompassed in vulnerability. “Fuck, Ellie…” she whispered, drinking in her toned upper-half thirstily. Her eyes zoned in on that black sports bra that held very small breasts behind them. Dina allowed her hands to run over that bra as her eyes found their way inevitably to the toned abdomen just beneath it. Staring in awe at the girl below her, Ellie finally got her chance.

Turning them back into their original position, Ellie placed above her, hips pressing down into Dina’s, she held the smaller girl firmly beneath her. It was her turn to look down with triumph at a shocked Dina. Maintaining that eye contact, Ellie pressed her hips into Dina’s again, causing a throaty, involuntary moan to surpass Dina’s lips. She awed at the sight of Dina’s head thrown back against the pillow.

Urgently, Dina’s fingers found their way at the hem of Ellie’s sports bra. “Can I please take this off?” she pleaded, and Ellie just couldn’t resist that voice. She helped Dina rip the bra up and over her head, joining her shirt across the room, by the door. They continued to passionately kiss as their hands wandered over marked, warm skin.

Both of them took a moment to take everything in – it had all happened so fast. Gasping for breath, they both admired the view of each other for the first time since the first plunge. Dina was flushed, her skin just lightly brushed with sweat, combating the cool air around them. Her thick, black hair was frazzled, the band struggling to withstand all of the movement, rendering her bun a mess. The flannel had parted, revealing those supple breasts, peaks hard in the cold, and from all of the heat they exchanged. It was a sight Ellie had only dreamed of, and to have it here, bared in front of her, all for her to take in – it was overwhelming.

“You’re perfect,” Dina’s whisper broke her thoughts, and Ellie watched as the girl took in every inch of skin, every divot and scar, every mark and freckle. She traced each mark with her finger, going from one to the other, before her hands fell against soft abs that glowed in the morning sun. A wild hunger flashed in those dark eyes. 

“So are you,” Ellie’s first words since even before they’d began this impulsive journey of each other. Dina grinned at those words, and pulled her down by the hair to begin more strands of kisses.

Ellie reached to move more of the flannel out of the way of that delicious skin. Dina must’ve noticed, as she leaned up – not breaking their passionate embrace – and slid the flannel down her arms, letting it fall around her, not even bothering to dispose of it. Her hands just immediately found their way back against Ellie’s face.

“I want this so much,” Dina gasped against those plump lips as the taller girl’s hands trailed down and found their way above hardened peaks. “I want you more than I’ve wanted anything.” Her lustful confession had Ellie weakened, as if she’d just taken an iron fist and punched her gut.

“I want you, too,” Ellie finally confessed, watching the satisfaction hit Dina across the face, filling her expression with even more need than before. “But I don’t want to pressure you into anything…”

It was impossible to maintain her composure with Dina looking at her like that.

“No… no, no…” Dina assured in the most appealing, breathless voice. “No, I want you to… please.” When Dina grabbed for Ellie’s hand and dragged it down her body, Ellie nearly fainted.

“I’ve…” Ellie trailed off then, insecurity gripping her entire body. “I’ve never done this…” She admitted, looking for a negative change in Dina’s expression and failing to find one. “I want this to be memorable for you… I don’t want to be terrible–”

“Ellie,” she stopped her immediately. “You won’t be terrible, I promise you. I’m going to love every second of this.” Her soft thumb gently caressed her freckled cheek. “Please touch me…” she whispered against sore lips, pressing them together again for more searing kisses.

Her hand was down just above the soft heat where Dina wanted her. Every part of her hesitated, but every part of her was hungry for her. 

Reaching down and trailing her hand up her thigh, Dina’s hips jerked at the movement. Her hand was still over Ellie’s, only moving down to her wrist to guide her right where she wanted her.

But, Ellie had a different idea. She pulled away from Dina’s lips, watching her face fall with confusion and protest, but quickly slammed her eyes shut as Ellie began to trail kisses down her entire body. As she neared the center, Dina’s pleasure visibly increased; her back arching, more moans falling from her mouth, her hands finding purchase on any portion of Ellie’s skin she could reach. Tossing a leg over each of her shoulders, Ellie wasted no time dragging her tongue up that warm heat. 

Ellie had never heard a sound so sweet in all her nineteen years than the sound that Dina made as Ellie’s warm tongue caressed wet folds. She silently marveled to herself at just how much moisture Dina had managed to produce down there, and an immediate strike to her confidence heightened her.

It was hard having to keep Dina’s hips still against her face, as with every movement or gesture, Dina would buck and move and thrust forward. Her head was thrown back, and every move of Ellie’s tongue would coax the sweetest sounds from the back of her throat. Dina’s hands desperately grabbed at Ellie’s red hair, pulling each clump that she grabbed with utmost desire as Ellie continued to stimulate the aching bud, causing Dina to convulse with every stroke. Every breath Ellie took, Dina would barely allow her more than a second, before she was pushing her face closer and closer into her warmth.

“Oh, fuck, Ellie…” The rawest voice echoed through her skull. “Fuck.”

Knowing this would quickly bring Dina to orgasm, she abruptly stopped, despite Dina’s forceful, desperate shoves of her head toward her core. She crawled her way back up, and when Dina realized what was happening, she reached for her, holding her by the nape of her neck and crashing their lips together in a lusty haze.

“How–” Dina panted against bruised lips. “How are you so good at that?”

Ellie felt a chuckle rise in her throat. “Thanks,” she retorted sarcastically.

Giggling, the shorter girl pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “No, you know what I mean… You said you’ve never done this.”

“I haven’t.”

“Sure doesn’t seem like it,” Dina quirked a brow, her words coming out through a deep exhale. 

The delicate atmosphere changed back into the heated one as Dina deepened their kiss, and their panting breaths began to race again. Ellie’s mind started racing again as Dina’s hands wandered all over her naked upper torso like they had just minutes before, before Ellie’s mouth wandered to sinful places. The heat between them caused sweat to form at their skin.

Dina was starting to get really needy.

“Please, Ellie, just…” Taking Ellie’s hand despairingly in hers, she dragged the larger, calloused hand down her body, to where it all mattered most. Ellie curiously ran a finger up soaked folds, resulting in a whine from the girl beneath her. “Please, I need you…”

She could listening to that delicious sound of Dina begging until she was at her deathbed. 

Ellie looked at her, this time the lust replaced by genuine care for her. That look of permission was met by softened, but needy eyes. The grip around her wrist tightened, holding her against the heated mound between her thighs. It was as if she didn’t need to say anything else.

When a finger pressed gently against the bud of nerves at the helm, Dina’s body physically constricted. She grabbed for Ellie, wanting to be able to hold every expanse of skin she could manage, the devastating gasp she released just fueled Ellie, setting her off like flint against thin dry wood. With the confidence Dina’s vulnerability was providing, Ellie drew slow, smooth circles around the younger girl’s clit, being sure to move just a tad bit too slow for Dina’s liking.

“Ah, shit,” the expletives fell from her mouth in the most angelic way, and every time Ellie made a move just on that spot, she would watch with enduring contentment as Dina’s entire body would jerk and suck in a harsh, vocalized breath, and grab her that much tighter.

Pure adrenaline is the only thing that brought her finger into the warm wetness, but she was shy as she entered. Dina sucked in a long breath through clenched teeth, her knuckles turning white around Ellie’s wrist as the redhead slowly but surely guided her finger fully into her. She didn’t move for a while, as Dina’s pants filled the cold room.

Watching Dina’s back arch at every movement Ellie made with her finger, as if she were a puppet on strings and Ellie was controlling her – it was absolutely invigorating. After a few moments of tense yet comfortable silence, Ellie began to move her digit in the typical in-out motion. Bringing her finger out, before letting it sink back in, coaxing long, drawn out whines from the girl below her. Ellie’s head was resting more so against her chest and in the crook of her neck, pressing loving kisses to the delicate skin there.

“Faster…” The hot whisper fell across her ear tips, sending jolts of electricity down her spine. “You can go faster, babe.”

Ellie’s body lulled at the name she called her. There were plenty of times Dina had called her that just to watch her freckled face flush beet red in front of their friends, but to hear it roll off her tongue like that while her hand wove its way into her hair and her back arched into Ellie’s torso – it was just so pleasing.

She began to gradually build up her speed, allowing her finger to curl forward just a bit, which caused Dina’s body to continue jerking, her hips involuntarily bucking against Ellie’s digit. She’d never heard such a sound as Dina’s breathy, higher pitched moans, secreting from her lips as she tossed her head back. One hand maneuvered through Ellie’s hair and down her neck to sculpted shoulders, and the other grabbed the end of the headboard above her. The warmth around Ellie’s finger was dizzying.

“God, Ellie,” that normally soft yet raspy voice was completely glazed over in lust. “You’re so fucking good, don’t stop.”

The encouragement from the girl whose body was trapped beneath hers was all it took for Ellie to find it in her to slowly add another finger. Watching Dina clench her teeth and visibly grimace, she waited for any kind of look of relief. It only took mere seconds for her hips to buck again, signaling to Ellie to continue. The excitement built up in Ellie was slowly starting to release, too, as she found herself needing to clench her legs with a groan against freckled skin. 

When Dina looked down to see the messy girl looking back up at her, she smiled.

“You’re so hot,” she whispered, taking in the sight of Ellie, half naked, hair a matted mess, strong, built arm angled with hand between her legs. Ellie, on the other hand, took in a very similar view.

Returning to the speed she’d reached before, Ellie fiercely pumped her fingers in and out of her, drowning in the mixture of cold from the air, the heat from Dina’s body, the pain in her arm heightening, and the sweet calls of her name. Her moans only became more long and frequent, higher-pitched in nature, as Ellie pressed further and further into her heat.

“Ellie… ah… fuck…” the voice caught her by surprise, and when she looked to see the girl in near panic, it only fueled her more. “I’m so close…”

As Ellie hit a particularly good spot, within her, Dina shrieked as the waves of her orgasm hit her, all at once. Ellie began to slow down, fingers curving in the same similar pattern in order to continue stimulating that spot that brought those noises from Dina. Gripping onto Ellie’s shoulders and hair as if she were floating away, Dina’s body curled and jerked as her orgasm ripped through her.

It took a mere minute for Dina to come back down.

Panting in disbelief and satisfaction, Dina’s body went limp beneath Ellie’s, prompting Ellie to suspend her exhausted muscles, letting herself lie on the shorter girl as she curled pieces of auburn hair between her fingers. Ellie panted, too, against the skin of Dina’s chest and breasts, and as she watched her chest rise and fall, she could hear the faint but rapid pulse through the flushed skin.

“Are you okay?” Ellie whispered then.

A giggle surpassed her lips. “More than okay,” Dina smiled, staring up into the old ceiling. “But…” she used what ever exhausted energy she had left to attempt to sit up with the limp redhead weighted on her. “Maybe I should let you experience it.”

Noticing the clear tired expression, Ellie laid her back down with a small, guiding push of her hand.

“You’re exhausted,” she stated, dumbly.

“And?” Dina challenged.

“And,” Ellie exaggerated. “You should take a chill pill.”

“You underestimate my stamina, Freckles.”

“Why don’t you relax?” Ellie suggested. “And, hey, maybe if you’re good enough, I’ll let you borrow that flannel again.”

Humming amusedly, Dina shot her an unsure look.

“Might wanna wash that first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.
> 
> My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others. Any and all questions or inquiries may be directed to my inbox here or on tumblr. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
